The hopeless Leo inlove with the cancer
by wazup101
Summary: Not very good at summaries but, here goes. Nepeta is hopelessly in love with a boy named Karkat, he is so attractive and she just sees the good in him, though he is in love with Terezi. Will her shining armor see what he is missing. This is Humanstuck, Soon will be sad. But i promise it will be a happy ending. I may change rating. Who knows I may add smut. :/
1. Chapter 1

[Alittle about yourself sexy] You are 16 years old, your just as pale as KK. You have jet black hair in a bob style.. Not too messy.. Eh.. Your one of the shortest girls in highschool.

Deal with it bby

You were rushing through the hallways to get to your favorite class, art, where you had your friends Terezi, Aradia, and Feferi. But the one thing that made your heat pump making it feel like its about to explode was that your flushed crush was in that class with you. Karkat Vantas.

I mean what the hell he was beautiful. At least to you. His jet black messy hair, his beautiful auburn eyes, and his pale skin. So pale it looked gray.

You found pale skin very attractive. Thats why you hide inside your cave/room during the summer so you wont get tanned.

Agh you finally made it to class Nepeta. You sat right next to your friends, Karkat sitting next to Terezi, his cheeks tinted a bit pink. You always knew that Karkat was red for your good roleplaying friend Terezi, and you hated that. You felt selfish to think that way but you just couldn't help it. You've been crazy inlove with him for forever it seems.

"Nepeta!" Aradia snapped at you. You got out of Nepeta's lala land and looked at her.

"Geez everyone has been asking you stuff and you were just staring off to space." she continued.

"...I'm sorry..." You scratched your head and laughed awkwardly.

"Anyways, Karkat you smell good. " The blind girl said sniffing all up on your flushed crush.

His cheeks became redder " The fuck Terezi..? " He replied.

Gah you hated that. You tried not to tell anyone about your feelings about Karkat, the secret was in your heart, and you wanted to tell Terezi to back off but it wasn't her fault. She didn't know. And you could never say that to your friend. Terezi was good to you and that was enough.

Reviews and faves and all that shit is accepted. luff you all 3


	2. Chapter 2

Heeyyy i'm back.. Not that you care but ;DD lawlz.

(Your still Nepeta btw...)  
After seeing that painful scene your art teacher tells you to draw something that means alot to you, also it would have to have atleast one complimentary color.  
POP!  
That's it! Red and Green was complimentary colors and Green was your favorite color and Red was Karkat's. Purrfect...Then you grabbed your pencil and started sketching on your paper.  
10 minutes before the bell rings you see other people putting their paint away and getting ready for their next period. Though you weren't done. You were usually fast at drawing and such but this... this was something that you were really passionate about. You finished off right when the bell was 1 minute away from ringing, and what was on your paper was your world described in colors. What you drew was Karkat and you. There was a line that divided the paper diagnally. One side was the moon and Karkat and the other was the sun and you.  
You quickly put your things away and the belll rings right on time. Your swiftly grabbed your Victoria secret purse and walked out with Aradia while Karkat and Terezi was off to Athletics and Feferi to the swimming team. Terezi always had so many classes with him, Geez. English was next for you. You HATED English your teacher didnt even teach you anything but you were so lucky to have Aradia with you and oh yeah Tavros.! You loved that kid. He was so cute! He had that baby face that made you wanna squeal but your could totally tell Gamzee has the hots for him.  
-LATER THAT DAY YOU MEET UP WITH GOOD OL' KARKAT, SOLLUX, AND EQUIUS TO WALK HOME-  
"Dang Athletics was hard as fuck today." Karkat said  
"Yeah man it thuckth." Sollux replied.  
"Looks like you worked your ass off, oh wait or are you usually sweating pails like that?" Karkat said  
Before Equius could open his mouth to make a smart ass comment back I said.  
" Art was furrn today." You said..To change subject. You hated it when people made fun of your bestfriend like that. He can't help it.  
" Not really.. I had nothing to paint on there. There is nothing that fucking means alot to me." Karkat replied a little harshly.  
"Dont be thutch a downer KK."  
"Yeah..." You say, making your voice trail off..  
You are the first stop since your house is the closest. You waved bye to your friends and walk inside your huge house filled with dirty clothes and dishes. You ignore everything and run up stairs to your room a bury your face into your soft softttt pillow and sighed..  
Gah jeez.. You wished you meant something to him..  
ring ring  
That special ringtone rang and it was Karkitty... What did he want?

This was boring but I didnt have ANY ideas... GAH!  
Dont own dem homestuck.. But Goddamn Andrew Hussie does


	3. Chapter 3

You quickly grab your phone with the kitty cat phone straps and put it against your ear.

"H-h-hello..?"

"Uhh hey Nep I got a question for you? " he yells

"What is it!" You say a bit more confident

" Well you see, Valentines day is tomorrow and I like this girl and i need advice..." he says quietly

"Well maybe you should go up to her and give her chocolates and ask her to be your valentine! Simple! Or be more unique and slip a note into her locker telling her to go to the roof of the school and when she does ask her then!" You say very excited

"uhhh ill think about those.." He said

You have hope. Trust in yourself Nepeta! Maybe just maybe you'll get asked out to be the one and only Karkat's Valentine!

" Mhm.. tell me about her? "

"Well she is kinda like you...uhh.. she likes to role play.. she is really cool.. but really weird at times... she has short hair and stuff like that.." He trails off.

It's got to be you.

"Wow, she seems like a furrocious huntress. " You use your cute cat pun..!

"Yeah Terezi is..."


	4. Chapter 4

Your heart just broke into pieces and fell to your stomache. Tears whelling up.

"Yeah Terezi is.." Echos in your head for a thousand times it seems, a broken tape.

You can't reply back.. atleast its just that you don't know how to.. You've never felt something so painful in your life...

_**Exhale, another wasted breath.. again I go unnoticed.. **_You thought...

"Nepeta? " He says..

" I-I have to go feed my cat ! " You say something random and hang up.

You buried your face in your bed and just cried. Bawling so hard it hurt to swallow. You could drown into your own tears. You wanted to hide... to be alone...

No one could understand the feeling you had for your beloved Karkitty, it was so big. Bigger than the never ending sky, and felt longer than how long the stars in the night sky has lived. He was something you could die for.

You were so worn out from crying you fell into a deep sleep, even pounce couldn't wake you intill you were ready.

You woke up on time. You grabbed your planned outfit that you bought with kanaya yesterday. You _**were**_ so excited. You did your normal rountine, though you planned a special one for today. You pulled yourself together and pretending nothing happend last night and made yourself look beautiful. Though you never wear makeup, today was a exception. You curled your hair today. It was extremely hard but you managed.

Done.

You looked stunning. So beautiful. So flawless. You were so proud on how well you did on your make up and hair. You grabbed your bag full of Valentines for your friends.. Though this year you had enough money to buy bigger chocolates. You had one chocolate box heart that was candy red, and a card attached by a heart sticker. So cutteee!

You walked into the school pushing the doors out of the way. You acted confident but really you were terrifyed to see Karkat and sad yet angry at Terezi for catching his eye. But she was to blind to see how beautiful she was... A person who was falling flat on his face for her. Maybe she could smell it..

Maybe she knew.

Walking down the hallways was hard enough for you, to many glances and strange looks you have never gotten before. But this was your day Nepeta, make it happen. Your gonna give that Valentine to him, oh you are.

(Later on that day)

You already gave everyone their Valentine, and got something back aswell ~

You are now walking to Art class... Your heart is pumping from your chest so hard, it hurt to breathe. You open the door and sit in your seat..

"Woah, Nepeta you look hot! " Gamzee said

You blush " T-Thanks, wait why are you in here?!"

"Oh I was gonna talk to karbro about his Valentine."

Oh no... Nonononono. This is not happening again. Oh geez it's happening, your about to cry. You cant! Your not gonna. You refuse.

"Nepsis you okay?" He looks at you with a worried face.

"I... I.. I'm fine! "

"Okay good. Well I have to go.. See you around, " He waves goodbye and leaves

You suck it up and bite your lip.. People will wonder and worry. Give him the Valentine. Its now or never.

You got up and looked for Karkat, intill you see him coming inside but you run up and push him out to the hallway with you.

" What was that for!?" He yells as usual

" Karkitty.. I mean Karkat.."

He glares at you

"I was meaning to give you t-t-this...!" You shove his valentine into his chest and run to the bathroom before he could reply.

(Karkats POV, You know you've been waiting to be sexy kk)

Well you needed time to like process this fucking shit in your head.

What the gog fuck just happend here..

1st of all, Nepeta looks different.. kinda... kinda... dont fucking think it karkat.. Cute. Wow what the fuck.

2nd of all she gave a lame excuse of a human a Valentine.!?

You open the card and read this

" Dear Karkat,

I know this is sudden but I was meaning to tell you my feelings, but like me shorten it up for you because I know you don't like to read dumb things.. but will you be my valentine..?"

You were speechless.

You did know she had a little crush on you but you never thought the crazy autistic girl was serious.

You try to find her..

* * *

**I know this isn't great but I tried. Seriously**


	5. Chapter 5

(Different POV I guess Third person)

Nepeta ran to the roof of the school and wiped the tears away on her oversized green jacket. She sat up there for a couple minutes to make sure she is fully back to normal.

On the other hand Karkat looked around the school silently cursing to himself. He finally gave up after finding himself walking in circles because the school was huge. Though he was very suprised that he didn't get caught for cutting class. He went back into class and got scolded by the teacher about leaving without permission and blah blah blah. He sat down at the usual table and sighed.

"Where have you been?" Aradia asked

"Shit happend." Karkat mumbled

"Oh is that so..? Sucks for you. " Terezi said, laughing.

(Nepeta's pov but its a little different.)

I can't believe I managed to give him that Valentine. It was hard enough for me to even be here at school. Screw this. I'm going home.. to Pounce... My cat who is the only one to seem to love me other Equius.

I just simply made myself throw up and got sent home. It was the easiest and fastest way to get home with an excuse. I walked home, came inside and ran to my baby Pounce and gave her a big big hug!

I decided to paint, to paint my feelings about Karkat. So I ran up to my room and got all my paints and painted all my feelings! It was fun. I completly forgot about what happend today with Karkitty.. And I wanted to pretend nothing happend. So I did. Once I was finished I heard someone come into my house. I walked down stairs to greet Equius because he is the only one other than me who has a key to this house.

"Nepeta why weren't you here earlier? " Equius said, concerned.

" Well...I got a little sick and the nurse told me to go home..hehe." I giggled.

" Are you feeling better? "

"Mhm! I just ate something bad for lunch thats all. "

"Alright, i'm glad to hear that your doing better now, I will see you tomorrow Nepeta."

I wave him goodbye and he leaves...

I got my phone and decided to message Karkat.

":33 hey karkitty "

I immediatley get a text back...

UHH HI

:33 so.. what did i miss in art

ALOT, THE TEACHER GO PISSED OFF AT ME.

:33 i'm sorry about that..

YEAH WHATEVER. WHAT DO YOU WANT?

:33 why can't i simply talk to you?

WELL.. JUST MEET ME AT THE PARK AFTER YOU GET THIS MESSAGE.

My heart was beating fast, what did he want? Maybe he pawsibly will say that he will like me! I was so excited I left my jacket and hat, even though it was cold I didn't care. My heart warming up was all the warmth I needed. After a couple of minutes of walking I saw Karkat and waved at him. He didn't wave back..

(Back to third person)

Nepeta saw Karkat and waved at him happily. Karkat just stood there waiting for her to come up to him.

"Okay listen up Nepeta I know you like me, actually everyone probably knows." Nepeta eyes widen.

" But let me tell you something, I don't like you. As a matter of fact I will never like you." He leaned in closer to Nepeta.. "So give it up already, there is no way that i'll ever like a autistic girl who is obssessed with cats."

* * *

**Probably the crappiest chapter i've made. I didn't have alot of ideas on this one. I tried atleast, I promise the next chapter will be better written.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone i'm back! Sorry i took so long but I re-read through the whole story realizing the bad grammar and all that. I ran out of so many ideas and thought about starting a new story but I guess i'll continue.!**

" But let me tell you something, I don't like you. As a matter of fact I will never like you." He leaned in closer to Nepeta.. "So give it up already, there is no way that i'll ever like a autistic girl who is obssessed with cats."

Nepeta stood there speechless. Why was everything bad happening to her? Why couldn't she be someone he actually cared about.

Nepeta slapped him, as hard as she could. She didn't think she just did. Nepeta ran away, she didn't know where she was going, surely not her house because it was the other way. She was running towards the woods, the woods where she hunted at in the summer when she was little.

She pushed through branches and jumped over rocks. She kept running intill she stood infront of a pond.

**Karkat's POV**

****The sweet Nepeta slapped you in the face. You were shocked, you thought she would run away to her house and leave you alone.

You walked back to your house rubbing the part where she slapped you. Your starting to feel bad for what you have done. It wasn't a wise idea to just break her heart like that. You thought back to see yourself in her shoes being rejected by Terezi in such a way. You needed to text her to tell her sorry. You pull out your phone and start to write a new message to Nepeta.

"IM SOR-" You close your phone and decide that sorry over a fucking text message would be even more fucked up. You grab your shit and walked to Nepeta's house to properly say sorry to her, that's alteast something she deserves because you were being an asshole.

You take a deep breath and knock on her front door.

* * *

I'm sleepy I'll continue soon, Promise

*Kiss kiss*


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY? WTF. You are amazing really!**

**Also im sorry for going off in several different kinds of POV. I know it's confusing and messy!**

* * *

Nepeta walked towards the pond. It was strange really to find a pond out here and not noticing it from the several years of hunting in these woods. Nepeta was breathing heavily, tired from everything. She was tired of being someone _he does not care about. _Nepeta broke down into tears because it hurt knowing she wasn't loved.

" I'm not loved." She whispered to herself

"The only person who gives a damn about me is Equius!" She raised her voice

"I'm not important, if I left this world no one would care. I bet Equius would be sad but relieved that i'm out of his life! I was just a burden to him..."

"I'm silly, stupid, and ugly. **UGLY!**"

Nepeta hugged her trembling body.

She wiped her tears and sniffled a bit and smiled.

" You know what Karkat. I'll be Terezi. I'll look just like her. You wouldn't even be able to tell the difference."

The smile began to become wider.

This was just Purrfect

* * *

It's been like 10 minutes and Nepeta is not answering her Gog dang door. He was trying to say sorry to her!

"Nepeta OPEN UP!" He yelled, knocking on the door once more.

Fuck it. Karkat was aggravated. He came all the way over here to apologize like a man he was to Nepeta and she is not answering her door? Screw this. Karkat stomped down her porch and walked back home all pissy.

Karkat opened the door, layed down on the couch and thought over all the shitest time he wasted.

Buzz buzz

Karkat grabs his phone and looked at the screen that said:

Text Message from Nepeta

H3y K4rk1tty 33 W3 n33d to t4lk! :((

What the fuck. She is typing like Terezi but with out the Caps. What is wrong with her.

Karkat: HEY UHM, LISTEN I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR EARLIER TODAY, IT WAS REALLY DOUCHY OF ME.

Nepeta: Oh 1ts p3rf3ctly f1n3! :))

Karkat: WHY ARE YOU TYPING LIKE THAT? NO CATPUNS?

Nepeta: L1k3 1 s41d K4rk4t w3 n33d to t4lk.

... Karkat paused. This was really strange.

Karkat: ...FINE WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?

Nepeta: Would you m1nd m33t1ng m3 4t th3 coff33 shop?

Karkat: UH YEAH IF IT'S THAT IMPORTANT. WHEN?

Nepeta: 1n 4 hour. s33 you th3n.

Karkat was wondering what was so important.

Meanwhile Nepeta is about to do the unthinkable.

Nepeta pressed the button on her iphone to close it and she walks back to her house opening the door and ignoring Pounce who was trying to greet her. She went to the bathroom, took off her jacket, and grabbed a pair of scissors cutting off her hair to Terezi's length and style. Nepeta was not a hair stylist but she was doing a good job. After that she straightened her hair. It was perfect. She went to her room and put on clothes that looked similar of what Terezi usually wore and found a pair of glasses Terezi left from their last sleepover that Terezi told Nepeta she didn't need them anymore since she had another pair. Hmm, What was missing? She looked so identical to Terezi but something was missing.

She wasn't blind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gee thanks everyone! Can anyone give me ideas? PLEASE!**

**Sorry for not updating**

* * *

She wasn't blind. That was the problem. But was it really worth it too go through all the trouble to make her blind? It was.

Because she would do _anything_ for Karkat.

But she thought about it, she would never get to see his face again or her moirails.

Oh!

She could go to Kanaya for some temporary blindness eye drops. Heh.

Nepeta took off Terezi's glasses, grabbed her coat and tried to cover the clothes she was wearing beneath. She didn't want Kanaya to get too suspicious. And so she walked to her house to ask.

(Several minutes later)

Nepeta finally arrived to Kanaya's house and knocked on her door waiting for her to open it.

"Oh why hello Nepeta, May help you with anything?" Kanaya spoke opening the door.

"Hi and yes, I need temperate blindness eye drops for this experiment! Can you lend me some purrlease!"

"Ah yes. I'll go get you some. I'll be right back."

Nepeta waited by the door patiently.

"Here you go! But please make sure you only put in 1 drop in each eye. You will be blind for about..hmm... 42 hours. Please be careful Nepeta." She said holding out a paper bag

Nepeta grabbed the paper bag and went on her way home waving good bye and thanks.

She finally arrived home and hurried to the bathroom to put in the eye drops.

She pulled her eye lid back and tilted her head back inserting one eye drop in each eye. She blinked a couple of times and noticed her vision was fading everytime she took the chance to blink. She took off her jacket and went down stairs before her vision was completely lost to grab her glasses. And right as she slips them on she turns fully blind.

Nepeta smirks. But the problem was how was she able to get to the coffee shop without being able to see? Maybe it's time to call Equius for a ride, but of course she would have to lie.

She dials Equius's number on her iphone and waits for him to pick up.

" Hello Nepeta."

"Hi Equius! I have a question."

"Go on."

"Well you see I need a ride to the coffee shop, Terezi and I decided to cosplay as eachother, so we planned to meet there. I'm very tired and in need of quick transportation Equius, so could you give me a ride?" _  
_

"I'm on my way." Equius says before he hangs up.

Nepeta's smirk grows wider thinking about how Karkitty will react.

...But inside she felt a tinsy bit of her saying that this was not right.. that this was wrong.

She reached out her hands to feel if she is about to bump into something looking for the couch.

Eventually she finally finds the couch and plops down. _What if Karkitty thinks i'm crazy? What if he thinks i'm actually Terezi!? ...What if he..._

Nepeta's train of thought was broken by the sound of a car honking outside. It's too late to change anything now.

Nepeta extends her hands once again to find the door. She finds a wall and follows it leading her to her front door. She grabs the door knob and walks out closing the door behind her not caring to lock it. Nepeta was doing good for being blind so far. She giggled to her self and tried to walk straight to see if she could make it to the car with out bumping into anything. Welp she did anyways, she bumped into the side of Equius's car. She searched for the handle and opened it.

"Hi Equius, thanks fur picking me up! " Nepeta said getting into the car.

"Your Welcome... Say Nepeta, are you really that tired? Your not paying attention to your surroundings and that is very dangerous."

"I'm fine! I'll wake up by some Coffee!"

Equius nods and drives. It only took about five minutes to get there. Thank god, she didn't like staying in cars for too long.

"Would you like me to escort you inside."

"Eh, Yeah could you just walk me to the door?"

"Yes." Equius gets out of the car and walks to the otherdside to open her door waiting her to get out. She grabs on to his arm and they both start walking to the door.

"Thanks Equius!"

"Anytime." He walks back to his car and drives off.

Nepeta takes a deep breath and pushes the coffee shops door open hearing the bell go "ding." while doing so. This was it, there was no turning back. She tried to walk in without bumping into anybody or anything trying to see if karkat would notice her.

"Karkat?" She called out, deepening her voice a bit.

She kept walking around until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Terezi..? What are you doing here?"

Yep. It was Karkat.

Phew! Her cover was safe.

"Oh Hey Karkit-Karkles." She corrected her self

"Uhm, What are you doing here." He asked

"Oh just to... you know get some coffee. It's great your here.. maybe we could talk." Nepeta said trying to sound as much like Terezi as possible.

"Oh i'm actually meeting someone here but I guess you can sit here till she comes." He said looking a bit down

"Okay!" She said not noticing.

Karkat returns back to his booth while Nepeta just stands there not knowing where to go.

"Are you coming?" Karkat said

" Uh well I've been having a cold lately and I can't smell to well, so could you guide me to where you were sitting Karkles?" She said,lying. "

"Fuck..Ok." Karkat groaned and got up from his seat towards who he thought was Terezi back to his booth.

**IM SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING OR GRAMMAR PLEASE HERLP **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey IM BACK! LOLOLOLOLOLOL. ._.** **Anywho I wanted to thank you all for the awesome ideas! They will be in use! :D However I noticed that I am OOC but its kinda hard to get out of it during this situation. Though after all this Ruckus is gone it will be much better and IN CHARACTER!**

**Oh I wanted to Thank my Moirail Lena for helping me write this! All the credit goes to her! Pale for you Lena (Diamond here)**

* * *

Nepeta sat comfortably in the booth across from Karkat, feeling a gentle stare from Karkat, something she usually never got as looking like Nepeta. There was silence for a bit, until Karkat asked "So Terezi isn't it a fucking coincident were both here?"

Nepeta quickly tried to think of something Terezi would say, and since Nepeta is the master of roleplaying she continues "Hehehe, yeah, I didn't expect to see you here Karkles," she said flaring he lip to give a Terezi touch~ :]

"What the fucking hell Terezi!"

What Nepeta didn't notice was the slight blush on Karkat's face, but she could feel it. It was sorta nice, she was having her unrequited love being somewhat returned finally, but she didn't want it to happen this way, as someone she wasn't, she wanted Karkat to love her for being herself.

Karkat chuckled "What's the matter Terezi, I hope you can fucking get out of that flirtatiously obnoxious phase your currently having and tell me what do you want to talk about befor Nepeta comes. I was actually waiting for her ass to show up, I feel really bad though I just told her that when I should've been more gentle. I'm a fucking idiot."

Unable to reiterate, Nepeta wanted to cry, he brought back the subject that was so gentle to her and brought agony for it to be mentioned, being Terezi helped the aspect of Karkat's level, but definitely not on her feelings. Nepeta gathered enough strength, to open her mouth to say something when a raspy, but nonetheless lovely was heard amongst the crowd.

"Karkles?... Me?"

A shock of fear hit Nepeta, she did not plan for this, was she in deep kitty litter now, she stood up as best she could and said "Excuse me!" In a cracking voice and relying on touch and smell, she tried to run, she didn't care where but as long as it was away from those two, as long as it didn't hurt her. She bumped into multiple benches and people and when she finally almost died by passing the street, she knew where the perfect place to go was. Somewhere that meant a great deal to her and Karkat as a child.

The willow behind the lake.

* * *

**A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE AGAIN FOR LENA. **

**SO BASICALLY I KINDA LIED,... SHE KINDA... JUST MAYBE... WROTE THIS FOR ME...**

**Yeah see yah for NEXT TIME ON..!**

**THE HOPELESS LEO IN LOVE WITH THE DOUCHEBAG 3**


End file.
